Navidades saint seiyescas
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Ahh, la navidad. Ese momento del año para pasar en familia. Aunque ésta sea tan peculiar como la que habita en el santuario de la Diosa Athena, donde todos hacen su parte para celebrar juntos por primera vez en años. ¿Qué puede salir mal? [Recomiendo leer "Alumnos Dorados" primero para conocer a los pequeños mencionados en este fic]


**Navidades Saint seiyescas**

 _Día 11 del mes de Athena. Quedan 19. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¿Me alcanzaran los días para incluir a todos los caballeros de Athena?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Lía de capricornio, Kyros de escorpio, Saskia de acuario, Akir de virgo y Alex y Gil de géminis son míos. Son presentados en Alumnos Dorados, por si no lo han leído.

Tarde porque el 24 y el 25 el internet estuvo colapsado.

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**

* * *

 **Navidades Saint seiyescas**

 **Preparativos**

Todo iba según el plan… tanto como se podía lograr con los habitantes del Santuario de Athena.

 **Cocina del Santuario**

Los aromas de los distintos platillos se unían formando una niebla que hacia agua la boca de quien entrara en su territorio. El calor de las hornallas y los hornos le daba al lugar una sensación de calidez y hogar digna de las mejores casas familiares del mundo.

El sonido del cuchillo cortando vegetales, del aceite repiqueteando en las sartenes y de los caballeros moviéndose de aquí para allá en armonía y sin peleas era el cielo para Shion.

El patriarca estaba parado en la entrada para no estorbar y observaba a los encargados de la cena con orgullo. No podía haber elegido un equipo mejor.

Shiva y Aghora se ocupaban de las ensaladas y demás comidas libres de carne, para que Shaka no molestara.

Dante y Albiore estaban a cargo de la parrilla mientras que Capella y Sirius se ocupaban de las cocinas. Los cuatro eran los causantes de que no hubiera olor a quemado arruinando el lugar.

Moses se ocupaba de mantener los platos y utensilios limpios. Estaba en la zona de los fregaderos y no salía de su estación.

Dio, Argol y Tremi se ocupaban de mover las cosas a sus respectivos lugares, los platos sucios hacia la zona de Moses, los platos terminados hacia las heladeras y mesadas fuera del camino.

Todo iba a la perfección. No había discusiones, no había choques y nadie se metía en la tarea de nadie. La única vez que se los escuchaba hablar era para pedirse cosas de manera civilizada y como verdaderos compañeros.

Shion sonrió. Todo iba según el plan.

―Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Dohko.

* * *

 **Salón principal**

El aludido estaba maldiciendo a Shion con cada insulto y expresión en cuanto idioma conocía.

―No puedo creer que me engañara para quedarse con la cocina.

En el salón, Dohko estaba lidiando con una batalla que hacía que las guerras santas lucieran como juegos de niños.

Dohko miró hacia las ventanas. Mu usaba su telekinesis para levantar las banderas de cada país y ponerlas en su lugar. Cada bandera presente representaba la nacionalidad de los caballeros al servicio de la Diosa.

Miró un poco más a la derecha a los otros encargados de las banderas. Milo y Kanon peleaban por la bandera de Grecia.

―Te digo que tiene que haber dos.

―Kanon, somos muchos caballeros de Grecia. Sólo vamos a poner una para todos. Como hacemos con todos los demás.

―Pero no quiero compartir con Saga.

Milo se frotó las sienes, por lo general él era el infantil.

 _Ahora entiendo la frustración de Camus._

El caballero de Acuario se volteó hacia su compañero de armas como si supiera que habían pensado en él.

Estaba en la otra punta del salón, a punto de congelar a los encargados de los manteles.

―Te digo que tiene que ser rosa.

―No es San Valentín, Misty ―respondió Asterion.

―Creo que negro quedarían bien.

―No es Noche de Brujas, Máscara ―volvió a responder el caballero de plata.

―Creo que…

―Se acabó, los manteles serán rojos con verde. Fin de la discusión ―cortó Camus.

Una ola de frío siguió a sus palabras y los caballeros dejaron de discutir y empezaron a sacar los manteles navideños de las cajas frente a ellos.

El viento fresco llegó hasta Dohko y le causo escalofríos.

 _Quizás debería haber mandado a Camus con alguno de los otros._

Un gritó de frustración y varios sollozos de miedo interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

En la otra punta, cerca de la entrada, Shaina estaba golpeando a Jamian mientras Babel y, Alghetti observaban con miedo desde detrás de la puerta.

Se suponía que estarían colgando guirnaldas de colores, en su lugar, estaban peleando.

 _Debería haber mandado a Shaina con alguien más._

Se acercó a los dos escondidos detrás de la puerta, esquivando al caballero de cuervo que, en ese momento, era arrojado contra una pared por su compañera. Por suerte no causaron destrozos.

― ¿Qué sucede?

―Jamian quiso colgar muérdago y Shaina enloqueció.

―Entendible ―dijo Dohko y dirigió su mirada hacia los encargados de la decoración de la otra pared.

Jabu, Geki, Nachi, Ban e Ichi hacían su trabajo en silencio, intentado mantener sus espaldas hacia sus mayores y no llamar la atención.

No lograban creer que los caballeros de plata y oro fueran tan inmaduros.

* * *

 **Rodorio**

―No necesitamos eso, Aioros ―Saga tomó a su compañero del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró lejos de la vitrina a la que el caballero de sagitario se había pegado como una ventosa.

Hyoga y Shiryu seguían a los mayores en silencio. Habían elegido ayudar con las compras porque creían que sería rápido. Teniendo a los mayores de la orden dorada de su generación a cargo, solo se podía esperar que todo saliera bien.

Lo que no esperaban era que Saga tuviera que estar arrastrando a su compatriota lejos de cada vidriera que cruzaban.

―Es comprensible. Estuvo muerto la mayor parte de su vida ―dijo Shiryu a su medio hermano.

―Aún así.

―¡Aioros, ya basta!

―Pero mira, Saga. Son muy lindos.

―Y no están en la lista.

―A Aioria le encantaría recibir uno.

―Ya le compraste un regalo.

―Pero ese sería mejor.

Dos horas después, Hyoga cargaba con varias botellas de bebidas. Ahora le quedaba claro porque Camus se había negado tanto a ir. La única razón por la que lo querían era para que sirviera de heladora ambulante.

Miro a su derecha, donde Shiryu caminaba cubierto de guirnaldas brillantes de colores verde, rojo y dorado. Además llevaba enredaderas de luces de colores que, si bien estaban apagadas, reflejaban la luz del sol.

Hyoga contuvo una risa. Shiryu lucia como un estoico árbol de navidad con patas.

―¡Mira, Saga!

―¡Ya basta, Aioros!

* * *

 **Bosque del Santuario**

―Ese no servirá ―. La voz de Afrodita de Piscis se elevó rompiendo el silencio que reinaba entre las ramas. Inmediatamente le siguió un gruñido de protesta que espantó a los pájaros que habitaban los árboles cercanos.

Aldebarán miró a Shura de reojo. Listo para intervenir en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Shura rechinó los dientes. Solo tenían una tarea. Una muy simple tarea. Llevar un pino al Santuario.

― ¡Un pino, Afrodita! ¡Llevamos dos horas buscando un mísero pino!

―Tiene que ser un pino hermoso, saludable. Con un verde exuberante y un follaje frondoso.

― ¿A quién le importa? Terminará enterrado en más decoraciones de las que puede cargar y lo más probable es que no sobreviva la noche.

―No seas negativo, Shura ―dijo Aldebarán dándole unas palmaditas en la espaldas. ―Es bueno tener un árbol hermoso, aunque no vaya a durar.

― ¡Éste!

― ¡Al fin!

―No, espera. Tiene una hoja seca.

― ¡Se la arrancas y listo! Como haces con tus canas.

― ¿Qué estas insinuando? ¡Yo no tengo canas!

―Chicos…

―Claro que sí. Te estás poniendo viejo.

―Eres más viejo que yo.

―Chicos…

―Pero por lo menos no tengo canas.

―De verdad tenemos que conseguir un árbol ―Aldebarán fue ignorado por completo por sus dos compañeros que ahora estaban discutiendo quién era más viejo.

* * *

 **Templo de virgo**

Shaka estaba a punto de utilizar su tesoro del cielo. Estaba hasta la coronilla de que utilizaran su templo como guardería.

Los alumnos de géminis, el alumno de escorpio, el alumno de aries, la alumna de capricornio y el caballero de Pegaso jugaban a lanzarse almohadones.

Sus caros y delicados almohadones de seda india.

El ojo derecho de Shaka hizo un movimiento espasmódico mientras sus manos se cerraban con fuerza.

La alumna de acuario estaba sentada en el regazo de Shun, leyendo un libro más grande que ella misma.

La amazona de camaleón, a quien Shaka no conocía muy bien, miraba con aura soñadora al peliverde que levantaba la mirada de a momentos y le regalaba a la amazona una sonrisa.

La amazona de águila estaba enfrascada en una conversación con su diosa, ambas inclinadas sobre una revista, señalando cosas y haciendo comentarios en voz muy baja.

Su alumno, ese niño que quería robarse su lugar, estaba robándose al único caballero al que podía considerarse cercano. Aioria estaba muy ocupado conversando sobre cosas de niños con el pequeño castaño como para intentar hacer conversación con Shaka.

Un almohadón se estrelló contra su cara y el movimiento espasmódico de su ojo regresó.

―Ups ―dijo el caballero de Pegaso llevándose una mano a la nuca.

―Seiya, por favor ten más cuidado ―dijo la diosa.

―Lo siento, Saori. Estaba apuntando a Aioria.

―Entonces necesitas más entrenamiento ―dijo Marín.

―No, maestra. Es que me distraje en el último segundo porque pensé que le iba a pegar a Akir.

―En realidad le apuntabas a Shaka ―dijo Lía.

―Shh.

―¿Señor Shaka? ―preguntó el pequeño escorpión colgándose de las piernas cruzadas del rubio para acercarse al rostro del mayor. ― ¿Le dolió?

―No

― ¿Entonces por qué se queja? ¿Es por qué es un amargado? Mi maestro dice que usted es un amargado por qué cuando era niño se comió un limón solito. Que por eso yo no tengo que comer limones solitos sino con azúcar.

Shaka resistió la tentación de dejar a Milo sin alumno. Siendo la presencia de su diosa, la única razón por la cual no los echaba a todos de su templo.

 _El templo de Aioria está unos cuantos escalones abajo._

Todo iba según el plan… tanto como se podía lograr con los habitantes del Santuario de Athena.

* * *

 **La cena**

Las mesas estaban listas. Los manteles –rojos y verdes, no rosas ni negros. Rojos y verdes- estaban en sus lugares, la vajilla acomodada.

Las banderas una de cada país –y solo una, no dos de Grecia- de los que provenían los guerreros colgaban de la pared sobre las ventanas a través de las cuales se veía la luna y unos pocos copos de nieve.

Las guirnaldas que en su momento adornaron a Shiryu ahora rodeaban el árbol de navidad en un rincón junto con las luces. Afrodita no estaba feliz con el árbol, a su parecer no era lo suficientemente bello, pero Aldebarán había arrancando el primero en su camino y lo había traído de regreso mientras los otros dos peleaban.

Del techo colgaban guirnaldas verdes, rojas y doradas. Ningún muérdago, para felicidad de Shaina, y una extraña guirnalda de papel con la figura de Buda repetida una y otra vez.

―Las hizo Akir ―dijo la Diosa ante la mirada interrogante de Shion –, con ayuda de Aioria.

Y eso explicaba por qué había unas con forma de león no muy lejos de las de Buda.

Los caballeros ocupaban sus lugares. Una mesa para el patriarca, la diosa y los caballeros de bronce que siempre la acompañaban. Excepto Ikki que no había aparecido por el momento –y que todos menos Shun creían que no aparecía-.

Otra mesa era ocupada por la orden dorada, sentados por signo zodiacal. Cerca de esa había otra mesa, más pequeña, donde los alumnos dorados tenían sus inentendibles conversaciones de niños y donde el alumno de Milo explicaba por qué no era bueno comer dulce de leche por la noche.

―Las vacas vienen a atacarte. Eso me dijo mi maestro.

―Milo, ¿qué le enseñas a ese niño? ―se escuchó la voz llena de incredulidad de Aioria.

Otra mesa era ocupada por los caballeros de plata, que se habían acomodado de tal manera que Shaina quedara entre Marín y Albiore. Jamian estaba en la punta contraria de la mesa.

―La decoración les quedó muy bien ―dijo Argol a Asterion.

―Gracias. Costó mucho convencer a Misty de no poner manteles rosa.

―Todavía creo que habrían quedado mucho mejor.

―La comida es excelente muchachos ―dijo Marín, provocando el sonrojo de los caballeros que se habían ocupado de la cocina.

No estaban acostumbrados a recibir elogios de nadie. En especial no de la dura amazona.

La última era ocupada por los caballeros de bronce. June tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa repetidas veces.

 _¿Por qué soy la única mujer entre los caballeros de bronce? ¿Por qué Shun no podía sentarse aquí?_

La comida llegó a las mesas y en la mesa dorada enseguida estallaron los comentarios y las risas.

―Nos vamos a comer al hijo de Mu ―dijo Máscara entre risas.

― ¿Tengo un hermanito? ¿Por qué se lo van a comer? ―se escuchó al pequeño pelirrojo desde su mesa.

―Gracias, Máscara ―dijo el lemuriano saliendo de su lugar y yendo a consolar a su alumno y explicarle que no tenía ningún hijo al cual comerse.

― ¡También está la hermana de Alde! ―dijo el cangrejo señalando a otra fuente.

―No es gracioso, Máscara ―dijo el caballero de Tauro cruzándose de brazos.

―Miren ―llamó la atención Afrodita ―Cazuela de DeathMask.

Los demás siguieron el dedo del pisciano que señalaba a una cazuela de cangrejo. Las risas estallaron y el caballero de cáncer se hundió en su asiento.

―También estás tú ―dijo Shura señalando una fuente de pescado.

―Por supuesto que iba a estar. Soy muy hermoso como para pasar por alto.

―También está el hijo de Shura.

―Mi papá no tiene otros hijos ―dijo Lía desde su lugar en la mesa de los niños.

―¡Oi, tú! ― llamó otra voz desde el mismo lugar. ―Sí tú, hombre de la caja.

Los caballeros contuvieron la risa mientras Saga se levantaba de su lugar e iba hacia sus alumnos.

― ¿Qué?

―Gil quiere que le corten la carne.

Y ahí estaba Saga, agachado y cortando la carne de uno de sus alumnos.

― ¿Y la tuya?

―Yo puedo solo.

― ¿Seguro?

―Seguro.

Saga volvió a su lugar, se sentó, le dio un par de codazos a Kanon que se estaba apropiando de su lugar y se sirvió su comida.

―¡Oi, tú!

―Lo sabía ―se quejó el caballero por lo bajo.

―Córtame la carne.

―Es igualito a Saga cuando era niño ― dijo Aioros.

―Ese era yo, Aioros ―dijo Kanon robándose la porción de carne de su hermano. La que él había visto primero.

― ¿Es todo lo que vas a comer, Shaka? ―preguntó Dohko mirando el plato del indio donde solo había ensalada.

―Por supuesto. Comer carne no está bien.

―Deje al rey de la ensalada, maestro ―dijo Milo desde el asiento del frente. ― ¡Ky, ¿puedes con la carne?! ―gritó en el oído de Shaka.

―¡Sí, maestro! ―gritó su alumno en el oído de Lía.

El cordero llegó a la mesa de los niños, lo que provocó más lágrimas por parte del pelirrojo.

―Mira ―dijo Saskia al lado de él. ―Es mejor así. Mírame a mí. Tengo dos hermanos mayores que son inútiles. Isaak se fue con Poseidón.

―Algo muy inteligente, porque acá los explotan ―dijo Lía ganándose una mirada de reproche de su "padre". Shura todavía no podía sacarle esa manía de decir lo que pensaba.

Saskia miró a su futura compañera y vecina, y la ignoró.

―Y el otro se la pasa llorando, hace bailes raros y se sacó un ojo creyendo que eso le devolvería a Isaak el suyo. Es mejor que se coman a tu hermano ahora para que no termine como ellos.

― ¡Oye! ― es escuchó la protesta del cisne rubio desde su mesa. Algo que también fue ignorado. ― ¡Maestro!

―No puedo retarla por decir la verdad, Hyoga ―contestó Camus.

La cena transcurrió en silencio y, para cuando todos los platos fueron retirados, nadie ocupaba su lugar original.

Cerca de la medianoche, Athena se limpió la garganta para llamar la atención de sus guerreros. En vista de que nadie se volteó a verla, se limpió la garganta de forma más exagerada. Y, cuando eso tampoco sirvió, golpeó su báculo contra el piso tan fuerte como pudo. Eso sí llamó la atención de todos.

―Todos tomen sus copas ―dijo. Los mayores tenían sidra y, los menores, jugo de manzana. Algún que otro menor había conseguido que le sirvieran de la bebida para adultos, más que nada los caballero de plata.

Milo le dio un vaso a su alumno.

Aioros le acercó uno a su hija adoptiva.

Shaka ignoró a su alumno, que recibió un vaso por parte de Aioria.

Saskia le robo el suyo a Hyoga, provocando las protestas del rubio y el desinterés de su maestro que le contesto al bronceado con un "supéralo".

Kanon le tendió uno a Gil bajo la atenta mirada de Alex, y Alex le arrancó el suyo de las manos a Saga antes de que el mayor pudiera decir una palabra.

El vaso de Kiki voló desde la mesa hasta sus manos y el pequeño recibió una sonrisa orgullosa de Mu y Shion.

―Todos listos ―dijo Shion mirando el reloj ― cinco.

―¡Cuatro!

―¡Tres!

―¡Dos!

―¡Uno!

― ¡Feliz Navidad!

En el momento en que todas las voces se alzaban y los vasos empezaban a chocar contra los más cercanos, unas explosiones se escucharon demasiado cerca.

Uno de los manteles se prendió fuego. Las banderas salieron disparadas por las ventanas, cuyos vidrios habían explotado. Una nube de humo se apoderó del lugar.

Entre toces y ojos refregados para ver mejor, alguien alcanzó a ver las llamas que se elevaban en un rincón.

El árbol había caído y estaba en llamas. Las guirnaldas se habían achicharrado y la poca decoración que quedaba era humeante.

Todos los presentes lograban ver ahora la escena. Estaban parados todos juntos lejos de las llamas, viendo arder el árbol de navidad.

― ¡Los regalos!

― Igual era un árbol muy feo.

― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―chilló la Diosa.

Entre las llamas se recortó una figura. Avanzaba con pasos amenazantes, las llamas bailaban en su cuerpo sin hacerle daño.

Los caballeros se pusieron en posición, listos para defender a su diosa, hasta que la voz de Shun rompió el tenso silencio.

― ¡Nii-san!

* * *

 _Gracias por leer y Felices fiestas!_

 **Jabed** : esta vez no me olvidé de Kiki.

 **PD** : Sí, Saint seiyescas es ahora una nueva palabra.


End file.
